Glory Island
by Kyledude788
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates has landed on Glory Island, their next stop. When they visit inside the island, a mysterious man is luring them into his traps getting their heads. Who is this man and can the Straw Hats fight him?
1. Chapter 1

In the Grand Line, pirates are roaming on the seas to search for the legendary treasure. One Piece. It was obtained by the King of Pirates, Gold D. Roger, who started The Great Pirate Era during his death. Who ever finds the One Piece will become the next pirate king.

But, one man can stand of being a pirate king. And that is no other than Monkey D. Luffy. He is a man that no one can stand in his way. With the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, he became a rubberman. He is the captain of his special pirate crew, Straw Hats.

Roronoa Zoro is the swordsman of the Straw Hats. He might be lazy by sleeping a lot, but he's also a strong and respective man for the crew. By using three swords, he is the powerful santoryu user. His dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

Nami is their navigator. She might be sweet, but sometimes scary. She's known very annoyed of the crew when they started something bad including Luffy. Her dream is to draw a map of the entire world.

Usopp is the sniper. He once was a scary cat and a liar, but after two years he became a strong man. Well, a little. His dream is to become the Sniper King.

Sanji is their cook. He's very charming to ladies and rude to males. But on the inside of him, he is a pervert. Always shooting hearts out of his eyes and nosebleeds all the time. His dream is to find All Blue, the legendary ocean.

Chopper is their doctor. He's a reindeer but with the Hito Hito no Mi he ate, he has the brain, act, and talk like a human. His dream is to become a great doctor that can cure any disease.

Nico Robin is the archeologist. She's very mature. She reads a lot of histories from parts of the world. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History of the One Piece world.

Franky is their shipwreck. He's a cyborg which makes him SUPER cool. He made dozen of machines, including Thousand Sunny. His dream is to create a dream ship that is way better than other ships.

And finally, Brook is their musician. He's a skeleton cause he once died 50 years, but got revive when he eats the Yomi Yomi no Mi. His dream is return to his crewmate, Laboon.

Now, the Straw Hats are set sail to accomplish their dream.

Usopp is now the lookout since Zoro already slept for an hour. He's using the telescope to search anything alert. Enemy ships, islands, and something interesting. Until then, he stops moving when he saw an island.

"OI! There's an island up ahead." Usopp yelled to get their attention.

That cause the whole crew went out, even Zoro waked up from the announce.

"Yahoo! The next island, here we come." Luffy cheered, raising both his arms high.

Nami went to see the island as start to navigate the island for few seconds. "Alright. Franky, time to take a landing. It looks like it's safe."

"You got it, sis!" Franky said giving her a thumbs up. He went to the wheel to began sailing.

Robin check on the island as she exam the island. "Ah, I think I remember this island. The Glory Island." She stated.

"Glory Island?" Luffy asked.

"I read it in a book. It said that Glory Island is a fanstinating, peaceful island. All of their sales are very good." Robin exclaimed.

"All the sales are good?" Nami asked as belli signs appeared in her eyes.

"Yes. It might be 50-70% off." Robin said.

This cause Nami to begin yelling, "Franky, increase the speed faster. Zoro, Sanji, open the sail."

Sanji appears as his eyes came out as hearts and his legs moving like noodles. "Hai, Nami-swan!"

"Shut up, dart brow." Zoro growled.

Sanji then glares at Zoro and screamed, "What was that, moss head?"

Nami hits their heads to stop them fighting. The Straw Hats are sailing to the Glory Island as their next stop. Few minutes later, they landed on the island. They looked around the island to see the appearance.

"Uh, looks pretty amazing." Usopp said.

Robin kneeled down and looked at the beautiful flowers as she smiled.

Nami began to command, "Alright, we'll stay here for about a week. First things off, we need someone to guard the ship."

"I'll do it. It's my SSUUUPPPEER job to protect Sunny in any cost." Franky happily said as he did his weird pose.

"I will stay with Franky also." Robin said as she stands up and walked up to Nami.

"Alright! New adventure, here we come!" Luffy screamed as he streched both of his arm to reach the tree as he was about to do the Gum Gum no Rocket.

Until that, Nami stops him by knocking him out. "Hold up a minute!" Nami yelled. "We need to start splitting up first to get supplies. Zoro and Usopp will take care of Luffy if he do something stupid."

Zoro sighed and Usopp gives a thumbs up.

"Brook, you will go with Chopper to buy some medicine." Nami said.

Brook spins around and do his pose as he replied, "Hai, Nami-san. I'll do your command. By the way, may I see your panties?"

That went bad to Brook and Nami punch him in the skull. "NEVER!" She yelled.

Brook's on the ground and laughs, "Ha, I felt my head hit my brain. Although, I don't have a brain. Yohohohoho!"

Nami sweat dropped and sighed. "Ugh. Okay and finally, me and Sanji are buying some food."

Sanji appeared behind Nami as hearts came out of his eyes. "Hai, Nami-san! I can follow you anywhere you want." He cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami said. "Alright, everyone. Let's go."

The Straw Hats cheered as Franky and Robin went on the ship to defend and the rest began their journey. While that happen on the bushes from the far left side, there was a mysterious man wearing a long black-hooded jacket holding a scythe. He's been watching the Straw Hats for few minutes as he holding their wanted posters. He crumbles them into a ball and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The straw hats begin wondering around town as they search for resources for the crew. Unlucky for them, they're going to be stalked.

Nami and Sanji went out from the seafood market as they buy fresh seafoods. Sanji was the one holding the bags, but he has to do it for Nami.

He was checking on the grocery bags to list the seafoods they got. "Let's see. Crabs, Tuna, Scallops, Anchovies, Lobster, Clams, and finally Octopus. Yep, that's all we got Nami-swan."

"Alright, let's see." Nami scanned the are around them to see what else they could buy until she stops as she founds a vegetable stand. "Let's buy some vegetable over there." She said pointing at the stand.

They walked towards the stand, luckily it was 1 miles away. They began to check what veggies to buy. While they continue that, a mysterious man with the black-hooded coat was behind them. His head went towards Nami as he slowly took a step.

When Nami was about to grab some cabbages, her eyes widened as she felt someone is stalking her. She quickly turns around and appears she saw nothing.

That got the attention from Sanji. "Nami-swan, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered confusedly.

She then face back to the cabbages. After all, she keep thinking what just happen.

Chopper and Brook are at the medical care shop. Chopper was looking at some medicine while Brook was wandering around. In fact, few of the employees and customers looking at them thinking that these two are weird people.

"Mommy, why is there's a small reindeer and skeleton walking around?" The kid asked his mom.

"Now, now. There a lots of weird people in this world." The mother stated.

Brook overheard the conversation as he thinks about it. "I never know why she called us weird."

"She'll never know that we both are devil fruit users." The reindeer signed as he was checking some pills.

Both of them continued to search for some medicine. Chopper is now looking at the flu medicines. He grabbed one of them and when he turns around, he accidentally bumped what it like to be the mysterious man. Chopper looked up to his head as his eyes widened noticed the man's dark aura. The man looked down on Chopper and gives a flash death glare leaving Chopper scared as he runs away to Brook.

Brook, who is looking at the medicine on the top shelf, heard Chopper screaming right towards him as the little reindeer quickly hugs Brook's leg in frightened.

Brook was surprised. "Oh, Chopper-kun. What's wrong?"

"The...ther...there...wa...was...a...a...m...m...ma..." Chopper was about to say something, but can't because his body was shaking in fear.

"Calm down. I can't understand." Brook stated.

"There was a scary man looking at me." Chopper cried.

"A scary man? Where?" Brook asked in shocked.

"He's right over..." Chopper was about to say something as he pointed the man but suddenly, he's not there. "Huh? Where did he go?"

Brook looked at what Chopper pointing at. "Hm. He must have left for what he did." Brook stated.

"I knew he was there. Maybe, that was my imagination or something." Chopper said. He then forgets everything he remembers.

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp are wondering on the streets. Unfortunately, the two sitters stops when they saw Luffy looking at the butcher shop. His eyes are covered in stars as he saw bunch of chopped meat, beef, and chicken. Drools falls down from his mouth like a water fall as he yelled, "MEAT!"

Before he tries to get inside, he got stopped by Zoro and Usopp who quickly grab his arms to avoid it.

"Oi, Luffy! You can't just charge in there! You know what Nami gonna do to us." Usopp yelled.

"Baka. If you eat all the meat in there, the owner will so mad about this and we would get us all in trouble." Zoro said.

Both of them struggle to hold him from eating all the meat. While they do that, the mysterious man appeared watching. He gives a little snort when he watch Luffy going psycho for fresh meat. Then, he walks towards them. After he's close to them, he stopped as he tapped Luffy's back causing Zoro and Usopp the first ones to notice. Luffy stops running as Zoro and Usopp let go of him and they all turned around to face him.

Usopp was the first one that he felt some strange aura around that man. "Um, can we help you?" He asked.

The man didn't answered unfortunately, he gives a hard kick to Luffy right to the guts making him shoot through the butcher shop. Zoro and Usopp was completely shocked as they watched Luffy being knocked out from that kick.

"Luffy!" Usopp screamed.

Zoro then went frustrated as turned around to face the man and yelled, "Hey, what the heck did yo..." Suddenly when Zoro was about to finish his sentence, the man then disappeared in a second. "What the...? Where the heck did he go?"

He and Usopp looked around to see where he disappeared too until few minutes later inside the butcher shop, Luffy stands up painful as the butcher watched him worried and seeing his wall burst.

Luffy gives a loud growled as he screamed, "OI! WHAT THE HELL THAT FOR!" He roughly rushed outside to beat the heck out of that man. Until he met up with the two, he scanned around to see where he is.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Usopp asked checking his body checking if there is a scratch or a bruise.

"That guy kicked you really hard that he send you." Zoro stated.

Luffy felt a little pain in his back. Man, that guy really did kicked him hard. "Geez, what the heck was wrong with him?" Luffy groaned.

"I don't know but..." Zoro popped his sword and said, "If I ever see that bastard, I'm going to slice him up into pieces."

Luffy and Usopp nodded as they agreed with him. They going to kill that guy if they ever see him again.

On the Thousand Sunny, Franky was on lookout to see if anyone tries to attack them or sneak in while Robin was reading her book.

Later on, Franky climb down from the crow's nest as he headed to the kitchen. Robin noticed it and asked, "Heading for a bottle of cola, Franky?"

"Yeah, being the look out made my energy down. A drink of cola will give me a SUPER boost." Franky said as Robin gives a sweet smile.

Franky then went inside the kitchen while Robin went back reading her book. After that, the mysterious man appeared again but this time, he's standing right to Sunny. He jumps over and landed in it. He begins searching the are if no ones there.

Robin sense something as she knew someone invading the ship. She closed her book and puts it on the table as she crossed her arms and whispered, "Seis Fleur."

Six arms sprout around the man as they grabbed him. Two on the ground grabs the legs, two grabs the arms, and two grabs the head. The man was struggling to break free as the arms holding him hard.

Robin walks to the ledge and saw the man. "Well, looks who trying to trespasses here." She said.

But that not what Robin expecting, the man got one of his legs free and kicks the sprouted arm really hard which gives a decent damage. Getting her strength down, he grabbed the arms that holding his and then bend the hands back making them crack.

"Ah!" Robin screamed as the pain transferred to her. She falls down to the ground which cause the sprouted arms disappeared.

Franky quickly got out from the kitchen as he heard her scream. "Oi, Robin! Are you okay?" He yelled. Then, he saw the man right in front of him. "Hey, who the heck are you?"

Getting things bad, the man charged to Franky and give him a swift kick right to the face. Franky moves back from that hit and went back facing him giving him a death glare. He yelled, "You asked for this! Strong Right!"

Franky raised his right arm to give him a huge punch, but the man grabbed his scythe and blocked him. Then, a portal appeared behind Franky.

Robin, who stands up from the ground, saw it and yelled, "Franky! Behind you!"

Franky noticed her voice then suddenly, he didn't pay attention as the man kicked him really hard sending him to the portal and then disappeared. Robin's eyes widen from what she saw. Franky just disappeared to the portal.

"Where did you send him?" Robin yelled in agressive.

The man didn't answered as he hovered slowly right to her. Robin took few steps back away from him and he landed on the ground. He looked at Robin in fear and horror. There's no way to escape.

The man raised his hand with two fingers out and said, "Portal."

He cast a portal right behind her. Robin turned around noticing it and became surprised. She went back facing the man but sadly, this is his final message to give her. "Farewall."

He spread his hand widely as a pulse wave shoots through Robin which pushes her back and sending her to the portal. The man then closed the portal and gives a huge grin making his perfect plan is working.

Back to the town, the rest of the Straw Hats have met to the center. They're having a conversation about that man.

"So wait, that guy kicked Luffy through the meat shop?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I asked him what he want. But then, he kicks him for nothing." Zoro stated.

Sanji joined the conversation and asked, "What does he looked like?"

Usopp answered thinking what what he is. "Well, the only thing we know is that he's wearing a long black hoodie and..."

Suddenly, Chopper's eyes widen in realization as he interupt and yelled, "Wait guys, I know that man." The crew got their attention to the reindeer. "I met him at the medical shop. He's scared me out!"

"Eh, he met you too!?" Luffy screamed in shocked.

"Yeah, I thought he was.." Before Chopper say anything, the crew heard screams from avoid. They all look at the sky but then, their eyes widened as they saw Robin and Franky falling from the sky.

Usopp pointed up to them and said, "Isn't that Robin and Franky?"

Before they can answered, they got hit as Robin and Franky landed right to them. The Straw Hats groaned on the ground. After that, they stand up and wipe the dust of their bodies.

"Oi. Robin, Franky, what happened?" Luffy asked.

"And how did you guys fall from the sky?" Zoro added.

Franky rubbed his head from the pain of that fall and yelled, "There's no time for that! Sunny is under attack."

"Eh!?" Nami screamed.

Robin stated, "It's not the marines, or other pirates. It was a man."

The rest of the crew, except Franky, paused from Robin's words.

"Huh, what wrongs you guys?" Franky asked in confusion.

Usopp was the one to answer. "Is that man wearing a long black hoodie?"

Robin was surprised as he is right. "Yes, I didn't even see his face cause his hood covering it. He also has a scythe. How did you know?"

That cause the Straw Hats in shocked. "Luffy, that's the one who kicked you!" Usopp yelled to Luffy.

"We better catch him before he does something to Sunny!" Luffy shouted as he runs to Sunny.

The crew agreed to their captain as they followed him. They don't what he's going to do to the ship.

When they reach to the spot where Sunny parked, their eyes widen in shocked. Sadly, they didn't make it. Sunny is gone. The man might took it and sails with it.

"I...can't believe it." Usopp cried.

"He took it away from us." Sanji said sorrowfully.

Franky met his fists together and growled, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

When the crew felt angry, Brook didn't follow along with them as he spotted a piece of paper. He walked towards it giving the attention to Nami and Chopper, picks it up, and opens it.

"What did you found, Brook?" Chopper asked, causing the rest get the attention.

Brook was reading and after that, he was surprised. He went to Luffy and handed to the paper. "Luffy-kun, read this."

Luffy grabbed the letter from him and reads the paper.

_Dear Straw Hat Pirates,_

_If you want your precious ship back, you all have to fight me first. I've been stalking you all as the part of my plan to capture you for the bounty. Meet me at the Treton's Woods. I'll be waiting for our fight._

_From, the man you were looking for._

After Luffy finished reading it, he crumbles the paper and drops it on the sand. His straw hat shadowed his eyes showing that he has fear in his face. The Straw Hats listens from he read and they too show fear in their face.

Luffy turned around to face his crew and seriously said, "Everyone, we're going to Treton's Woods. We will kill him and take Sunny back."

"Oi." The crew agreed as the Straw Hat pirates walked together to the destination, Treton's Woods. How will they win this fight? What man can he take to face them?


End file.
